hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marisa Coulter
Marisa Coulter (born in 1962 - died in 1997) was the head of the General Oblation Board and a longtime agent of The Church before she defected. Her dæmon is a strangely reticent golden monkey who's name is unkown (in the BBC production it is Ozymandias). She has short black (in the movie blonde) hair and black eyes (blue in the movie). Mrs. Coulter was married to Mr. Coulter, but had an affair with Lord Asriel which resulted in a baby girl; A girl named Lyra Belacqua. Years later, the widowed Mrs. Coulter arrives at Jordan College in a fancy Magisterate dirigible, where she meets Lyra. Lyra accepts Mrs. Coulter's offer to take Lyra with her. Lyra is later warned by the Master that, under no circumstances whatsoever, should Mrs. Coulter find out that she has the Alethiometer. Lyra at first enjoys her time with Mrs. Coulter, who satifies Lyra's crave for a mother (Lyra does not know that Marisa Coulter'' is'' her mother). But when Mrs. Coulter demands complete respect and obedience from her own daughter, even having her daemon capture and tightly hold Pantalaimon, Lyra runs away, taking only Pan and her Alethiometer. Mrs. Coulter understandably is not happy that Lyra escaped with the infamous golden compass. Mrs. Coulter eventually visits Bolvangar, followed by a group of Bolvangar nurses who Lyra has a chance to eavesdrop on. She dives under a table just in time. When the nurses are talking about how cruel Mrs. Coulter previously was to other children, a disturbed Lyra shifted and accidentally made a chair move.The scientists heard the chair moving and found her hiding under the table, where they immediately carried her to the Intercision Room and put her and Pan into the Silver Guillotine. The Silver Guillotine literally splits a child and his/her daemon apart, permanently. Lyra screams at them to release her, but they begin to operate the bank of switches to cut her away from her daemon. Before the intercision is completed, Mrs. Coulter burst in and rescued Lyra before she was cut away from Pan. She brought Lyra into her own lavish quarters and lay Lyra gently on her bed. Audio book Adaptations Emma Fielding played Mrs Coulter in the BBC version of His Dark Materials. Alison Dowling plays her in the Chivers Children's Audio Books version. Author Philip Pullman narrates the latter with a full cast. Film adaptation On July 14, 2006, it was announced that actress Nicole Kidman would play Mrs Coulter in The Golden Compass, the film adaptation of Northern Lights, with Daniel Craig joining her as Lord Asriel. Pullman had previously indicated that he would like to see Kidman play the role, although he had no role in the casting procedure. He also decided that he had been "wrong" and the character should be blonde instead of black-haired after seeing her performance. Trivia Nicole Kidman also starred alongside Daniel Craig in The Invasion. Mrs. Coulter came third in the BigBadRead poll after Lord Voldemort and Sauron.http://www.bigbadread.co.uk/ References Category:Characters Category:Lyra's World Category:Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Characters